Perderte de nuevo
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Cuando a veces se toma una firme decisión no siempre es el momento adecuado.


Este fic me inspiró en la canción "perderte del nuevo " del grupo Camila.

Todos los personajes son de Akira Toriyama a excepción de la trama.

"Perderte de Nuevo"

La extrañe desde el mismo momento que me fui de su vida hace un año más o menos, no se trataba que no la quisiera pero sentía que la monotonía de la relación nos había consumido y después de una discusión sin sentido me marché rompiendo nuestra relación de años. Decidí irme a entrenar en un lugar alejado y asi para prepararme cuando los androides llegasen pero con el transcurso de los meses me di por vencido y me dedique a divertirme con las chicas más bellas quienes me seguían a todas partes a lo que me negaba a pasar un momento placentero con alguna de ellas cada noche.

Mas no evitaba pensar en Bulma, aunque haya pasado el tiempo mi corazón y mi vida siempre serían suyo, y aunque nuestros caminos siempre tomaban diferentes rumbos siempre volvíamos a estar juntos, sin embargo esta vez estaba dispuesto a no volver a perderla, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto lo tenía decidido; la convertiría en mi esposa. Sabía que aceptaría porque Bulma siempre había querido formalizar nuestra relación.

Me puse mi mejor traje y la más fina colonia varonil que encontré, el espejo me devolvió el reflejo del hombre maduro en el que me había convertido con el paso de los años. Y ahí caí en la cuenta que después de peleas tontas y mis constantes infidelidades mi corazón era únicamente de Bulma Brief mi eterna novia y el amor de mi vida, sin más le sonreí al espejo ese sería un gran día sin lugar a duda.

Salí de casa con el entusiasmo marcado en el rostro, en el trayecto a la Corporación Capsule encontré a dos chicas que en alguna ocasión lleve a la cama sin embargo las salude brevemente y seguí mi camino hacia una floreria donde compre una docena de rosas blancas las favoritas de ella...

En pocos minutos llegué a mi destino, de mi ser salió un suspiro que hubiese llegado a namekusei, estaba a pasos de verla sólo rogaba a kami que la mujer de vida no me rechazará resentida sin de mi deplorable conducta del pasado. Como siempre su madre se encantó de verme y me invito a tomar el te en el jardín con una bandeja de pastelitos, no tuve opción que aceptar pero ni siquiera la escuchaba ni mucho menos probé lo que me servía

_Joven Yamcha me encanta que vinieras a visitarnos después de tanto tiempo. Eso me hace muy feliz_

_Señora Brief en realidad vine a ver a Bulma

La señora sonrió pero pude notar algo extraño en sus gestos sin embargo me invito a pasar a su casa, a través de una ventana que deduje era de la cocina la vi, estaba más bella y radiante que nunca parecía estar en una etapa hermosa en su vida, pero en aquel momento parecía estar discutiendo con alguien pues su hermoso rostro mostraba enfado pero no uno verdadero sino uno caprichoso como solía mostrarme ¡vaya que la conocía tan bien!, por fortuna no me vio, así la sorpresa sería aún mayor.

Al entrar a su casa espere mientras su madre la llamaba, poco más de 10 minutos después apareció muy diferente a la última vez, casi sentí mi alma morir, su radiante belleza tenía una explicación, su rostro estaba sonrosado y sus hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo especial y si cuerpo estaba bastante cambiado, con ternura se agarraba un vientre abultado; esperaba un hijo.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse de tristeza sin embargo sonreí de manera forzada al saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, note que si bien le agradaba verme también mi presencia le incomodaba

_ Hola Yamcha...que sorpresa verte._ balbuceo sentándose frente a mi

_ Acabó de llegar de viaje y decidí pasar a saludarte, toma son para ti_ le entregué las rosas con el corazón hecho trizas. Era un hecho en ese año conocio a alguien que sin dudar la había enamorado y embarazado y por primera vez me sentí estúpido de haberle dejado el camino libre a aquel fulano.

_Gracias, las pondré en agua_

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero le tome la mano para evitarlo, la mire a los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban a nada de salir

_ ¿Eres feliz?_ sólo pude preguntarle, sus ojos me decían que si.

Alguien carraspeo a nuestras espaldas, me volví para mirar. En el marco de la puerta estaba el imbécil de Vegeta, ese maldito Saiyajin que se creía superior a nosotros, me pregunté que diablos hacia aún en casa de Bulma.

_Suelta a mi mujer insecto_ siseo Vegeta con su voz amenazadora. Mire a Bulma quien lentamente se soltaba de mi agarre y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Vegeta.

_¿Tu mujer?_ nadie respondió a mi pregunta pero Bulma con sus palabras me confirmó la dolorosa verdad.

_ No empieces Vegeta, ¿Que acaso no confías en mi ?, Yamcha es un amigo y nada más _ Esas palabras me dolieron más que nada, y note en sus ojos amor cuando miraba a ese maldito asesino a pesar de estar enojada.

_ Tonterías mujer, te veo en la habitación_

Vegeta subió escaleras arriba sin mirarnos, Bulma volvió a sentarse frente a mi sonriendo contenta.

_Me alegra verte Yamcha

_No pensé que Vegeta y tu...

_Lo se, ni siquiera yo me lo e explico pero si voy a ser madre, aquí esta un futuro Saiyajin_

Bulma tomó mi mano y la colocó en su vientre, no sabía que intentaba hacer cuando sentí un suave movimiento golpear mi tacto, ¡y pensar que ese bebé pudo haber sido mío!

Me quedé sin palabras, sólo sabía que la había perdido de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

Me fui minutos más tarde, con promesas de visitarla pronto cuando el bebé naciera pero era mentira, no tenía planeado ver como hacia su vida con otro hombre hombre y más sabiendo que era ese asqueroso Saiyajin. Tal vez si hubiese hecho las cosas bien desde un principio nada de esto pasaría pero el hubiera no existe me resigne y seguí mi camino


End file.
